


Finding Family

by Sigridhr



Category: The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Grogu POV, That’s probably not how the force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr
Summary: Scenes from Wheresarizona’s wonderful Darcy’s Adventures in Star Wars series from Grogu’s POV.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> Inspired by [this wonderful series](%E2%80%9C) which you should go read. 
> 
> Arizona, I heard a rumour it might be your birthday. I hope you have a truly amazing one full of nothing but good things. You bring so much joy - I hope this gives some back.

i.

Grogu has a sense about people. It’s the force, naturally, he can feel the way the force bends about them and flows through them. The way their minds, their thoughts and emotions shape it. His father is a placid lake, smooth as the armour he wears. It settles around Grogu like a gentle blanket, calming and still. It’s rare that the the force becomes choppy around him, prickly with anger, or roiling with distress. But recently the force has changed and there’s something new. 

He’s sitting in his favourite seat, his eye on the shiny ball he likes to steal and peering carefully at his father as he steers the ship. He isn’t calm today - instead he feels like he’s wound tight and anxious. The force flares as the door to the cockpit opens and Grogu can feel his father’s energy shift towards the newcomer, leaning out as if to touch and then pulling back. 

It makes his skin crawl a bit - all this nervous anticipation. 

The newcomer is strange. Her skin is soft and warm when she holds him close, and she strokes his ears in a way that makes him blissfully sleepy. But she’s like a void in the force. From her he gets nothing, it’s like the force just bends around her. It unsettles him. 

She picks him up, settling him on her lap and pulling him close. He’s tempted to relax into her, but he wants to sort this mystery out. After all, his dad can’t tell she isn’t part of the force. And what is family for if not to look after each other? 

He presses inwards, trying to reach her and it feels like pushing into a wall, or wading through a thick swamp. He makes a little grunt, squinting his eyes and trying to press deeper, to find out what she’s hiding.

Above him she laughs. “You alright, little guy?” She asks, stroking along one of his long ears. 

He sighs, falling back into her. She’s a mystery, but a warm and comfortable one. He doesn’t like that he can’t get a read on her, but so far all she’s been is kind. He’ll wait. 

His dad leans over, one gloved hand brushing Darcy’s where it holds Grogu tight and Grogu stiffens. 

He’ll wait. But she’s not taking his dad. 

ii.

Grogu has seen people kiss before and it’s always struck him as bizarre. He knows some people like pressing their mouths together, which is pointless because mouths are for biscuits not other people. It’s only recently he’s considered the fact that his dad has a mouth at all - he’s never seen it. But he thinks he knows that dad and Darcy kiss. 

The force feels softer around them now, like dad’s presence is wrapping Darcy up and pulling her close. They move almost as one now. Darcy also smells like his dad. When she pulls Grogu close he can smell beskar on her skin. She feels less hollow in the force, like her absence is filled up with his presence. It’s comforting.

Grogu doesn’t know much about parents. There weren’t any in the Jedi temple, of course, but he’s heard enough here and there to know two is common. He likes Darcy, but she’s still Darcy while dad is dad. 

Still, often it’s Darcy who puts him down into his little bed. She’s found some stories and she reads them to him, but she sometimes mis-pronounces the words of animals in a way he finds really funny. But more often she tells him stories - odd ones about planets he’s never heard of. About a rainbow bridge and me who shoot lightning from hammers. It’s silly. He loves them all. 

She’s a mystery, Darcy. But as she tucks the blanket up (he’s going to kick it off as soon as she’s gone, but he likes that she does) and kisses him goodnight he begins to wonder if this is what family is supposed to feel like. 

iii.

He doesn’t like the smell of bacta. It makes the smell of the world go away and it feels like it burns his nose. He can’t smell his dad or Darcy through it, so he has to hold on to make sure they’re still there. His dad feels prickly and sharp in the force, anxious and angry. 

He wants to take the bacta off Darcy but dad keeps pushing his hands away. “It’s for healing,” he says softly. 

Grogu doesn’t like any of this. The pale skin of Darcy’s face, the way he can’t feel her or smell her or touch her. The way his dad feels scared. 

“It’ll be fine,” his dad says. But he holds Grogu just a little too close and too hard. Grogu can see Darcy’s face over his dad’s shoulder as they walk out of the room. It reminds him sharply of the temple, and he whimpers and hides in his dad’s shoulder.

It is fine in the end. Darcy wakes up and laughs at both of them for making such a fuss over a head wound. Grogu tries to smear his soup on her so she won’t smell like antiseptic anymore, and Darcy looks puzzled but tolerant. Her cheeks go pink and for the first time when dad pulls her head close and taps their foreheads together and he gets all gross and soppy Grogu doesn’t mind. 

iv.

Ahsoka feels like home. Grogu opens his mind and feels her reach out and touch and he’s flooded with memories of the crèche, of training, of life before. It all comes back in a great wave and he feels Ahsoka gently push it down. 

Control, little one, she says softly. 

He wonders what will happen now. He knows the temple is gone, and it’s clear Ahsoka does not want to take him. He’s secretly glad. He doesn’t think of the temple or the Jedi much anymore - it always leaves him feeling hollow and he has to crawl between Darcy and his dad to feel less empty. But now he remembers how much of his life he has let go, how much of himself he’s closed off. He watches his dad and Darcy, heads close together, talking to Ahsoka and wonders if it’s time for control again, and for letting go. 

Ahsoka’s eyes flick to him as if she can sense his train of thought. 

Would you? She asks. Could you let them go? 

He doesn’t know. The answer should be clear, but it isn’t. 

Ahsoka nods and he feels her mind withdraw. She will not train him. 

v.

Grogu doesn’t really understand the purpose of a wedding. Darcy and dad have been Darcy and dad for some time now - he isn’t sure why they’re now doing this. But it feels happy and bright in the force and he’s given snacks, so he’s happy to play his part. 

His dad shines bright, his force presence reaching out to fill the empty space where Darcy is, and Grogu feels like he can see the two of them intertwining. He scurries forward, sticking himself in too so that he can twist himself between them. 

Darcy laughs, pressing a kiss on the top of his head and says “yes, you too.”

He smiles, his front pressed up against his dad and his back against his mum. And at last he is home.


End file.
